The Four Stars of The Elves AU
by EM Vought
Summary: The story of the Four Stars, Arwen, Galadriel, Anariel and Lothorienne and the men they love...
1. 1

Anariel sat on a bench with a tall youth who was trying to look over her shoulder. "Aragorn, stop, I will tell you what I think of this when I am through!"

"Ah, but Anar-"

"No, stop whining." Anariel looked up and happened to see a youth she didn't know walking towards them.

The young prince was visiting Rivendell for the first time, having come here from his own realm with his father, King Thranduil, who had business with Lord Elrond. And since he was not yet needed for such things he had set off on his own to explore this foreign elven realm. He had conveniently ditched the circlet that would have normally portrayed his lineage to other elves. He did not wish to be fawned over or doted upon simply because he was a prince, it was rather embarrassing he thought. He looked upon those he approached curiously, tilting his head a bit at the lady elf and her strange companion. "Why, you are no elf." Legolas said, puzzling over the human. He had never actually seen one before. How strange.

Anariel smile. "This is Aragorn Elessar." She said. "I am Anariel Noonstar." She did not like a pretense of being what you were not.

He bowed a bit as he did for any new face he met. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood." He introduced plainly. Secretly hoping she did not already know who he was.

Aragorn nodded to him but didn't say anything. Anariel smiled. "I heard King Thranduil was coming. You are welcome here, Legolas of Mirkwood. Would you care to join us?"

He looked surprised to be so warmly, but casually welcomed. It gave him cause to smile. "Yes. I would like that very much." He replied, walking over to join them.

Anariel slid over to allow him to sit down. "We were just finishing up a lesson. Do you know your runes, Legolas?" Anar smiled knowing it was a little personal but she was a teacher.

Why, had he known this was going to turn into a lesson he never would have come over. The tips of his ears turned just a bit pink. "Yes..." He replied. "And No." He admitted.

Anar laughed. "Don't worry." She patted his shoulder. "I just wanted to see how much tutelage is received in Mirkwood."

Aragorn glanced over and looked a little jealous to have someone else there. He knew most people wanted Anar's attention all to themselves. He wanted it because she was like his mother, but he could see the tall elven youth might like her another way.

"It is very well." Legolas told her. "But I have no head for lessons." It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough, he just thought he'd rather be off, day dreaming of adventure and having fun.

"Oh, I see." She said. "You are like this one. He never sits still long enough for me to teach him much." Aragorn narrowed his eyes. "But when he wants to he certainly can." Aragorn flushed with pride. "Although, you know, traveling and such is only as good as you are able to know the signs of the woods, the herbs and the position of the sun. Knowing your runes is also very important; there are many places in the land that it is necessary to know them. What would you do if you came to a cave with runes around it and didn't know what lay beyond? Shooting and sword fighting are well and good, but only if you have the knowledge behind it." She knew what boys thought about, they all wanted to go off on their own and have an adventure.

Again, some slight embarrassment might have shown through on his youthful face and he glanced at Aragorn with slight envy. If his instructors were like this Lady, why he might actually want to study. "I guess that makes sense." He replied, slightly abashed by her great knowledge and good sense.

"You are a well brought up lad, Legolas, yours and Aragorn's futures are entwined. Someday you will know what it is you weren't meant to do. But do not wish to grow up so soon." She put her hand on his cheek smiling. "The sea calls to you, heruamin...someday it will take you far from here. Stay with us for awhile and you will see what will come..."

He stared up at Anariel in wonder; both in awe and curiosity of the way she spoke. And her hand on his face was warm and soft. His heart skipped a beat. Just then another tall figure came into view, it was Lothorienne coming onto the scene after visiting the shooting range. She had a slight smile. "Lesson time again, already?" She asked teasingly, though the younger pair did not know it.

Anariel smiled. "Legolas of Mirkwood, may I introduce my sister, The Nightstar of the Elves, Lothorienne. Loth, Legolas of Mirkwood."

Legolas blinked away his enchantment and looked upon the dark haired elf. She too was a lady, but she wore a hunter's garb. "Greetings, Legolas." Lothorienne bowed just so.

Legolas bowed his head. "Greetings." He replied as she came closer, unshouldering a bow and quiver. "You are an archer?" Legolas asked with interest.

"Why yes, do you like archery, young sir?" She asked.

He nodded. "My home is known for our great archers. I hope to join them someday." Legolas told her.

"I'm sure you will." Loth replied with a smile before glancing Aragorn's way. It would be a shame not to acknowledge him.

"Loth." Aragorn said not looking at her. He was still mad at her for catching him skinny-dipping and having the nerve to laugh.

Anar gave Loth a slow look. "Loth, is something wrong?"

Loth shook her head slowly. "Nothing you need worry about, Anar." She replied still watching Aragorn. She smiled a bit. "Why, Aragorn...will you look not at me?" She asked, he could be so indignant sometimes. It was quite amusing.

"No!" He practically yelled and went bright red.

Anar looked from Loth to Aragorn. "All right you two what is going on?"

Loth waved her hand dismissively at Anar, grinning, though she tried to hide it. "Oh, but then what am I to do with this gift I have for you?" She asked, sounding forlorn as she reached into her pack suddenly searching.

Aragorn looked up. "Gift? You have a gift for me? Oh, curse you!" He said.

"I do... but if you don't want it... " She trailed taking out a wrapped parcel and sighing.

"All right, all right!" He said. "I'm sorry, can I have it now?"

"Oh, I suppose so." Loth said with a little smile. It was quite large and well wrapped; the package did not look elf-like at all. In fact she had purchased it on her last trip through the city of men and was saving it for just such an occasion. When she needed to appease him. "You have to come get it though." She said mischievously, not moving to hand it over.

Aragorn looked at Anariel and then sighed as he got up and went over to Loth. "Loth, you are being distinctly yourself..." Anar said. "You didn't stop by and see Galadriel did you?"

"I did... I do not think I could pass by the borders of her realm and live to tell of it without a visit." She said before drawing her attention back to Aragorn. Kneeling before him in a truly priceless display, she presented her gift. "I am truly, truly sorry, Aragorn. Shall you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" She asked as he took her gift. Legolas watched curiously. What a strange elf.

Aragorn was suspicious of this. But he opened the gift anyway. Anariel couldn't be so easily put off though. "You saw Galadriel...who else did you see?" Anar prompted.

"Why whatever do you mean by that Anar?" She asked as if she didn't know. "Open it! Open it!" Loth insisted of the boy. "You must see." She was truly proud of this gift; she knew he would love it.

"You know quite well what I mean." Her older sister said. "Did you talk to him?"

Aragorn finished opened the present and couldn't say a word.

"Him?" Loth wondered her brows raised as if she didn't know. Legolas meanwhile was trying to see this grand gift of Aragorn's. Loth smiled at him. "Do you like it? Please say you do." She beamed.

She had purchased for him a fine set of real throwing daggers. Each distinctly different, though it was a matched set and they were held in a fine wooden case, the tree of Gondor etched into the case's lid.

"Lothorienne, I am not going to be patient for much longer...so you had better talk." Anar threatened and she didn't get angry very often.

"Wow, Loth, I love them." He turned to Legolas. "Would you like to use them with me?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes." He got up at once, pleased to be invited to try them. Loth was very pleased with herself, she sighed. "I spoke to him, of course, what kind of fool do you take me for?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

"A very large one if you don't tell me what he said." Anar growled folding her arms in front of her.

Loth sighed, removing her riding gloves. "He asked me of you immediately, if you had any word to send to him. I gave him your letters and he misses you." She said plainly though she knew that would not be enough to satisfy her sister's curiosities.

"Loth!" Anar took her sisters' hands. "Tell me!" She noticed the boys were watching them. "Uh, why don't you guys go down to the range and uh, practice with those?"

Aragorn nodded. "Bye, Anar." He kissed her cheek. "Bye, Loth! Thank you!" He kissed her cheek too.

"You're welcome." She called laughing.

Legolas nodded to Loth and kissed Anar's hand. "Good day." He said, before dropping polite formality to chase after the human boy.

"Have fun. Don't kill each other." Loth called, waiting for them to leave before she would reveal any further details.

Anar looked at her sister. "Come on, Loth, you know I miss him..."

"You know, I think that son of Thranduil's has a crush on you." Loth said, before looking at Anar's impatient face. "Oh, very well!" She sighed, going to sit down on the bench with her sister. "He did send a reply." She said, retrieving a roll of parchment from her pack with the seal of the Lothlorien upon it. "And he bade me ask you a question..." She grinned. "How would you feel about a spring ceremony?" She asked, knowing this would delight her sister. "He plans to meet you within a month's time, here in Imladris." She explained.

"What?" Anar asked excitedly. "Really? After all this time?" Anar smiled and threw her arms around her sister. "Is it any wonder how much I love him?"

Loth laughed, hugging her sister. "Not as far as I can see." She replied happily.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this day? It's been so long since I have seen him...how does he look? Is he getting enough sleep? His brothers aren't worrying him are they? Just tell me how he looked, Loth..."

"Calm yourself, sister, please!" Loth said laughing. "He looked well indeed, very well. Arrogant as ever, though he was quite anxious when he met me at the border, to hear of you, of course. But he is well. As are his brothers. Orc activity has slowly increased in the area, but it's nothing that they haven't been able to handle. So you needn't worry."

"Arrogant?" Anariel asked. "Haldir isn't arrogant! He's the sweetest most wonderful elf in the entire world!"

"Yes, of course...To you! You are the light of his life!" Loth said laughing.

Anariel grinned. "I remember when we first met...I think it was love at first sight..." She mused.

"Oh, not this story again...I have heard it so many times, you realize." Loth groaned.

Anariel laughed. "Ok, ok, did you and Validor have fun? Or did my 'evil love' make him stay on guard duty the entire time you were there?"

Loth's face suddenly fell at the mention of his name. Her eyes grew dark. "No… he had no need to. Validor has taken ill..." She said softly.

Anar went white as she looked at her sister. "What? Loth what's wrong? Is that what you were saying was nothing? Oh, Loth, tell me."

Loth's head was bowed, her hand going to the pendant around her neck, a gift from Validor..."He was acting as a scout when a hunting party went out, months ago... They sought to ambush the enemy, drive all legions from the borders of the Golden Wood, but it seems Validor was prey and not hunter." Her eyes grew teary. "He was struck down by an orc blade, they removed all but the tip. He has been bed-ridden since their return and healers are hopeful, but I do not feel he shall last. He has not improved. He is so weak and his skin is ashen." Loth explained choking back a sob.

Anar put a hand on her sisters' arm. "Loth, I can go to Lothlorien and use my skill if you would give me leave..."

Loth looked touched, but no less dismayed. "No, I cannot ask you to do such a thing just for me...What of Aragorn?"

Anar waved her hand. "Aragorn would welcome the time off. And I have offered." She held out the Star of the Noon that hung around her neck. "I do not feel it is Validor's time..."

Loth wiped her eyes, looking to her sister, trusting her intuition. She nodded. "I must go with you." She said. "I would not wait here to wonder and doubt."

Anar nodded. "Then let us go, now." Then she smiled. "Two Stars are better than one." She whispered the old childhood phrase.

Loth smiled at that. "I can have the horses brought and ready, you should prepare something for the journey."

Anar nodded. "I will meet you in one hour."

Loth nodded and left to make arrangements.


	2. 2

Anariel went to the practice range after she got everything packed. "Aragorn, Legolas!" She called to the two youth. "Come here, please." Aragorn turned and knew instantly something was wrong. He immediately went to her.

Legolas sensed this too by Aragorn's actions. They already were fast friends. He followed, wondering what it was that was happening.

Anar put a hand on Aragorn's head. "Aragorn, Legolas, I must leave for a while. Validor is very ill and it is uncertain whether he will live. Loth and I are leaving now. I have spoken to Elrond and Thranduil they said that Legolas is welcome to stay as long as he desires. Elrond will be seeing to your studies. Just listen to him and do what he says." Anar advised. "I will be back soon and when I do we will be celebrating a wedding." Anar smiled and kissed Aragorn on the head. He hugged her goodbye. Anar then turned to Legolas and kissed his forehead. "Take good care of each other while I am gone." She turned and left them standing there.

At the gates, Loth was already waiting, their horses packed and waiting, and three other elves on mounts that would ensure their journey be a safe one. It never hurt to have another active sword or bow. When Anar arrived they left at once.

It was two weeks later when they rode into the woods of Lothlorien. Anar took Loth's hand. "It will be all right. He's going to ok."

Loth nodded, squeezing her sister's hand, but she was so uncertain. She was both afraid and anxious to see him.

Anariel suddenly reigned in her horse. "Loth, does it seem quiet to you? I mean more quiet than usual?"

Loth had been so intent to arrive she hadn't even noticed till Anar said something. She only nodded. Her free hand was immediately reaching for an arrow to string onto her bow as precaution.

"I would have thought Haldir would have greeted us by now..."Anar said and then suddenly out of the trees came black shapes. "YRRCHH!" She hissed drawing her sword.

Loth already fired her first shot, killing an orc that had been charging her sister. She quickly strung another and fired. "Come!" She called in their own tongue to Anar and their party. "Fight, but we must ride deeper into the wood, far enough in and they will be unable to follow us." Loth instructed. Galadriel's magic would see to that.

Anar did as her sister bade hacking at the Orcs that surrounded them and urging her mount forward. Then suddenly the arrows were all around them. "Ride! Just ride!" She yelled back.

Loth urged her mount onward, racing through the trees. "Noro lim! Noro lim!" She whispered urgently, wrapping the reins around the saddle to turn and fire arrows back at their enemies during full gallop.

Anar fell from her mount when an arrow struck him in the neck. "Loth!" She cried out.

Loth circled back, outstretching a hand to pull Anar swiftly off the ground and swing her up onto her mount. She fired another shot before turning back and racing towards safety once more. Anar's mount was lost. Loth would say a prayer for it when they were in safer places. Now they must fly! She rode hard.

Very suddenly they felt the change and they felt Galadriel's magic encircling them and protecting them. At the same time they felt the malevolence of the magic striking hard against the orcs that had attacked them.

Only then, behind the barrier of Galadriel's great power, did Loth, slow and turn, to see their enemies. Many fell and those that did not retreated quickly. It was a relief and a blessing they made it. She whispered many thanks to her horse for his speed and to the Valar above.

"Loth, we have to go, Validor." Anar whispered.

"I have not forgotten." Loth said, urging her horse back into a gallop. She was very quiet for the rest of the journey, concentrating on speed and the hope of seeing Validor recover. They were soon met by the call of silver horns.

Anar smiled as she thought about who was there waiting. It had been so long she had seen him. She couldn't help feel that excitement even while she felt the sorrow for her sister and her sisters' love. The elves came into sight and Anar tried to glimpse that one face she had been longing to see.

Loth rode them straight into the elf city, halting her race with a quick stop, gliding down off her exhausted mount with grace and urgency. A hand was offered to Anar, a familiar voice heralding the sisters welcome. "Welcome back to Lothlorien, Lothorienne. And welcome Noonstar." Haldir greeted with a ghostly smile as he helped Anariel down. It had been so long and she was more beautiful than he remembered.

Anar smiled and slipped her arms around him. She looked at him making sure he did look all right and he was all right. "Haldir..." She whispered. Then she cocked her head to one side. "The answer to your question is yes."

"I am so glad to receive it!" He said happily in response, embracing her. "But our time will come, there are others I understand that you must first see to." He took Anar's hand and bade Loth follow. "Come, I will show you to him."

Anar followed him through the halls and up staircases. He led them to a room and opened the door cautiously. Lying on a bed, his eyes closed was an elf that surely looked as though he would die soon. Anar was surprised and stifled a gasp. Around the elf were healers arguing about what should be done.

They only ceased their arguing as she saw the raven-haired she-elf silently cross the floor with some reservation. They knew who she was, for there were few with hair so dark and fine as hers, after the Lady Arwen. Tears in her green eyes, she brushed back the gauzy curtains that surround the bed and seated herself beside the still body of her love. He was so ashen, his skin nearly looked blue in color, she took his limp hand and let out a sob, saying naught in her grief. He was barely alive! Haldir was grieved to see this again, he hoped for Validor's sake Anar could save him.

Anariel went forward and put a hand to her sister's shoulder. "I will need your help, sister. Use your Star to hold back the darkness."

With that she took Validor's hand is hers and closed her eyes. A glow erupted around the Star around her neck. The glow spread to envelope Anariel and Validor. She poured herself into him trying to find where he was broken...where he needed to be brought back.

Loth uneasily pulled herself together and stood again, hands outstretched, a deep violet energy surrounding her star, warding off all darkness and casting protection over Anar and Validor, driving away any danger that lingered in the sickness.

Anar felt her strength leaving her but she fought on to repair the damage and she was able to draw out the pieces that were left inside of him. Her other hand went automatically to the wound, the skin repairing itself under her touch. Then the light faded. Anar let go of Validor and stood. She swayed, healing always took a lot out of you but when you brought someone back from almost death...

Haldir immediately went to her side steadying her. He had a chair brought and gently made her sit down again. "Rest a moment." He insisted, knowing she had exhausted herself.

Loth had lowered her defense as soon as she had sensed Anar finish and though she worried over her sister as always, she went to Validor's side, taking up his hand again seeing warmth and color slowly returning to his body. She smiled happily as his eyes opened and he immediately found her face. It was hard not to cry as she leaned in to kiss his face and smooth away his golden hair. "You came back!" She whispered happily.

Haldir smiled and kissed his love. "You did so well." He told her as they watched the happy reunion. Validor would be well. He would still need some rest yet, but he would recover quickly thanks to her.

Anar smiled up at Haldir and then turned to the healers. "Out!" She said pointedly. They all hurried out. She stood, still a feeling tired but not dizzy anymore. She took Haldir's hand in hers and pulled him toward the doorway. "So, how about I put together a meal for us...I brought a bottle of your favorite wine...strawberry. Now the only question is what should I wear?"

Haldir smiled slyly, moving away with her. "Anything would be perfect." He said, nothing would be equally nice, he thought. "Being with you is enough." He said, gazing at her. "Do not go through the trouble of putting together food for us, others would gladly do it, all you have to do is ask."

Anar just shook her head as they went out the door then she turned back. "Oh, Loth?"

Loth glanced up quietly, looking peaceful and happy by now. "Yes?"

"Just remember Validor isn't completely well yet, so if you do decide to do anything, please don't do anything like you did the last time we were here..." It was hard enough her sister was different, but some elves just couldn't understand her sisters' wild streak.

Loth rolled her eyes playfully. "Thank you for your kind reminders, sister dear." She replied jokingly in tone, before turning her attention back to her beloved.

Anar just smiled and turned back to Haldir. "So?" She asked playfully. "Any ideas for tonight?"

"I was considering this..." He said before kissing her on the stairs. "And this…" He added, giving her a deeper, more heavy kiss, one hand falling to her waist, the other holding her chin delicately.

"Haldir!" She laughed pushing him away. "We simply cannot do something like that right here..." She reminded him. "I'm not Loth!" She giggled.

Haldir had something of a devilish smile. "No, you're not, and I wouldn't have you any other way, my love." He said playfully, unable to help himself. It had been so very long. He missed her with a terrible desperation. "We can always go elsewhere." He suggested roguishly.

Anar raised an eyebrow at him. "The first time you said that you suggested outside in the forest."

"Well then I suppose it is best that I let the lady decide." He replied with a slow smile.

Anar sighed. "Well, you know I think the best place for that is in our own room. That is, unless of course, Rumil and Orophin have decided to stick around."

"They are on duty. I don't believe you will see them until much later." Haldir said, leading the way back to their room. He would kiss her in private; as long as he could kiss her at all he cared not where.

Anar laughed as he sat her down on the bed. He could be rather impatient at times. He slowly lowered her down on the bed. "What the-wait a second." Anar sat pushing him back up and feeling around underneath her back.

Haldir's brows rose wonderingly. Anar's hand finally came out holding a very bumpy rock that was about the size of Haldir's hand. "What the-?" She looked at Haldir questioningly.

Haldir scowled at the rock, taking it from her and putting it out of the way. "I have impressively unamusing family members." He said dryly before attempting to pick things back up where they had left off.

Anar laughed. "Haldir, come on, I want to talk..." She put a hand on his cheek. "Please?"

Haldir stopped what he was doing, smiling a little at her and nodded. "What is it you wish to talk about?" He asked.

Anar smiled her arms still around his neck. "Do you remember when we first met?"

He smiled. "How could I forget?"

"I remember coming into Lothlorien for the first time with Loth and there you were waiting to meet us. We were so young, but I think I fell in love with you from that first moment I saw you..." She mused gazing into his eyes.

"The feeling was certainly mutual..." He agreed, though it would have taken time before he could have properly pursued her. But he remembered that day well and treasured it.

"And do you remember that first clumsy attempt to talk to me? I can't believe you waited so long to approach me. I thought for certain you knew that I had been watching you whenever I could..." Anar laughed.

"I hadn't thought it entirely proper back then." He reminded her, amused. "Your name is much great than my own. You were far out of my league."

Anariel laughed and kissed him lightly and pulled back before he could think she was finished talking. "Believe me you were never out of my league. And if we all thought that were so, every one us, Galadriel, Loth and me would never have fallen in love...although I was flattered by all the 'protocol' you thought you had to obey when you first attempted to get to know me."

Haldir laughed softly. "If I intend to do anything I try my best to do it the right way." He said lightly.

"Did you have to wait 5 years before you even attempted to kiss me?" Anar asked with a glint in her eye. "I thought you would never get around to it, it's a good thing I wasn't willing to wait any longer...then of course it might be considered bad since Celeborn caught us." Anar giggled.

Haldir grinned at the thought. "It was certainly a night to remember."

Anar smiled at him and then put her hand to his cheek drawing him to her once more.


End file.
